Hermione and Harry: a Beauty and the Beast adaption
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: When Hermione and Ron argue, Hermione takes refuge in the library and Harry is next to the book. Hermione and Harry get sucked in, and can they get back to England and persuade Ron?
1. A Note about Harry and Hermione

Hermione and Harry: A Disney adaption of Beauty and the Beast

Based on JacobApples's Harmony and the Memory

By Gaia Cooper

Contents

A note about Hermione and Harry

Chapter 1: Arguments between Ron and Hermione

Chapter 2: Refuge in the library

Chapter 3: Cursed!

Chapter 4: A poor provincial town.

Chapter 5: Gaston asks Belle out

Chapter 6: Belle escapes to the castle

Chapter 7: The Beast has a name. Not Adam. Not Hairy but Barry

Chapter 8: Something there

Chapter 9: Gaston attacks the castle

Chapter 10: Harry and Hermione

Chapter 11: All safe

Chapter 12: The wedding

* * *

A NOTE ABOUT HERMIONE AND HARRY

J.K Rowling said so herself that Hermione and Harry should have been married.

I think they should have their own fairy tale.


	2. Ron and Hermione

Chapter 1: Arguments between Ron and Hermione

Hermione walked through the entrance hall of 12, Grimmauld place, flopping down onto a sofa, where her best friend, Ron Weasley was waiting for her.

"Ron, look. I'm tired. I'm hot. I don't want to talk. And Kingsley requests that you join the Ministry. You can have days off at the Ministry for the days you work at WWW. It will be just like the old times. The 3 of us saving people all the time. Please?" said Hermione

"Hermione. I don't want to work at the Ministry. You and Harry are the brave ones. I'm just your sidekick." replied Ron.

"Fine!" said Hermione. "Don't you want to work with Neville? Our oldest friend? And Percy?"

"I don't mind working with Nev but with _Percy_, I refuse," argued Ron.

"Fine!" shouted Hermione. "I'm going to help Harry. Goodbye. Have a _fantastic_ day."

Hermione stormed off, Ron watching her incredulously, disappointed that his girlfriend ditched dating him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, " muttered Ron. "I think she likes Harry."

He switched on the television to watch the wizarding news.


	3. Refuge in the library

Chapter 2: Refuge in the Library

Harry was spring-cleaning the library, when Hermione came in, looking like she'd just lost her temper.

"It's you and Ron, isn't it?" asked Harry, as Hermione looked at a book saying: _Beauty and the Beast: The translated version for witches and wizards. By Jaqueline Watson and Angelina Weasley__. _"Hey, Hermione, my love. What's that you're looking at?"

"A book," replied Hermione, as she opened the book. The book started shuddering, and Hermione and Harry yelled, as the book sucked them in. The book was cursed.


	4. Cursed!

Chapter 3: Cursed!

As Harry and Hermione flew through the air, Harry's face started to transform. His face became hairy and ugly. His hands and feet turned to paws. His nails to claws. His teeth to fangs. He became a hideous grotesque beast. However, Hermione's dress had changed. She was wearing a simple blue dress, her eyes were turning hazel brown. She was Belle. They stopped flying, then the 2 friends flew in the opposite direction, Hermione to a poor provincial town, Harry to a lonely castle. They were in 18th century France.


	5. A poor provincial town

Chapter 4: A poor provincial town

"Bonjour?" asked Belle unsurely, as she landed in a small bedroom. "Comment tu-t'appelle?"

No answer. She saw a book, labelled: _Romeo and Juliet. By William Shakespeare._ She grabbed it to read, then, the label said it was due.

She went out of the door, her book under her arm.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Jean!" cried Belle, brightly.

"Why, good morning, Belle!" said M. Jean cheerily.

"Have you lost something again?" asked Belle, concerned

"I believe I have. The thing is... I... can't remember what. Oh, I'm sure it will come to me. Where are you off to?"

"To return this book to Pere Robert. It's about 2 lovers in fair Verona."

"Sounds boring."

* * *

Belle kept walking until she got to the library.

"Ah, if it isn't the only bookworm in town," greeted Pere Robert. "So, where did you run off to this week?"

"Two cities in northern Italy. I didn't want to come back. Have you got any new places to go?" asked Belle.

"I'm afraid not, but you can re-read all the old ones,"

Belle picked up an unusual book. It said: _Hermione Granger's future. By Ronald Weasley._

"I think I'll take this one. Merci!"

"Bon Voyage!"

* * *

**DICTIONARY **

**Bonjour- Good day/Hello**

**Comment tu-t'appelle-What is your name?**

**Monsieur- Mister/Sir**

**Merci-thank you**

**Bon Voyage-Good travels/Safe travels!**

* * *

**_hi!_**

**_Welcome back!_**

**_This new series comes before Albus Potter's adventures but after J.K Rowling's Harry Potter!_**

**_Please forgive me if my spelling is bad. And forgive me for my okay french. After all, I'm only year 9._**

**_Thank you very much,_**

**_Gaia_**


	6. Gaston asks Belle out

chapter 5: Gaston asks Belle out

"Belle," said a voice behind her. Belle turned. In front of her was the most handsome guy, the war captain, Gaston. "For your dinner table. And can I join you?"

"No," replied Belle. "I'm busy... and I want to get home to help my father and... I don't want to marry you. I'm sorry, Gaston."

* * *

Belle walked away confidently. Gaston's shoulders slumped as he went into the local pub.

* * *

Belle walked into her house and sat on her bed.

"Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..."

* * *

Belle whiled away the time, ranting about Gaston. She went outside, seeing Phillippe canter with her father on his back, looking exhausted.

"Papa?" asked Belle.

"Belle!" cried Maurice. "Do you want to come for a ride with me?"

"Yes, father," replied Belle.

"Look out for orange trees. And It's winter in the middle of June where we are going."

Belle hopped onto Phillippe's back and they cantered off.


	7. Belle escapes to the castle

chapter 6: Belle escapes to the castle

"I leave you here," said Maurice. "Go through the gates, maybe someone will guide you. I need to get back before Gaston gets up to his usual mischief."

"I understand, father," replied Belle.

* * *

Belle walked into the castle. A candelabra, named Lumiere, greeted her.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Lumiere. Et Comment t'appelle-tu?"

"Moi? Je m'appelle Belle," replied Belle

"Yes. Your father said you would be coming. Come on, come on, follow me." said a clock, who introduced himself as Cogsworth.

* * *

**Mademoiselle-Miss**

**Je m'appelle- My name is**

**Comment t'appelle tu?- What is your name?**

**moi-me**


	8. The beast's name:Barry

Chapter 7: The beast has a name. Not Adam. Not Hairy but Barry

"And this is the Master." finished Cogsworth. "I'll leave you and him to eat and get to know each other. Master, the girl, Belle."

"Hello, Belle." said the Beast.

"Hello, Beast. I'd like to know your name," said Belle

"My name?" he asked. "No-one's asked that before."

"Do you want me to make one up for you? I think you're a Barry." offered Belle

"Barry accepted," laughed Barry. "I assume you have met everyone?"

"Oui," said Belle. "Are you really a Beast?"

"No, I'm human deep down."


	9. Something there

Chapter 8:Something there

Belle and Barry walked around the gardens, talking.

"Hermione Jean Granger. You are the most wonderful person I have met," said Barry

"Who's Hermione Jean Granger?" asked Belle. "Why did you call me that, Barry?"

"I know a place you will love," said Barry. "Follow me."

* * *

They went to the west wing, where they came to a magnificent library.

"Wow!" breathed Belle. "In fact, I brought a book."

Belle unzipped her backpack. She left it in Barry's bedroom. **_(__This will be significant later)_**

"Hermione. I. LOVE. YOU." said Barry.** _(__Also significant later)_**

"Please, Barry. Stop calling me Hermione," replied Belle.

Belle knew deep down she was Hermione Granger and obviously, Barry could see those traits coming out. Belle also saw a bit of Harry Potter inside Barry. She didn't say anything, though.


	10. Gaston attacks the castle

Chapter 9: Gaston attacks the castle.

Gaston and the villagers stormed up the drawbridge and came into the west wing. Belle stood in front of Barry before Gaston could do any harm. Her father saw her and ran to push her out of the way. Gaston pointed his gun at Barry and as he slowly pressed the trigger, Belle cried, "STOP! Barry's nice! He's kind. You don't know him!" Gaston pressed the trigger and hit Barry in the back. He collapsed, grunting. Belle knelt by his side, shouting. "Father, please go into Barry's room and find me _Hermione Granger's future_!"

* * *

Maurice ran off, Belle still crying. Her tears washed onto his wound, which healed it. Gaston gasped. Barry stood up. He took Gaston to the dungeon. But before Barry could lock it, Gaston shot again. Belle heard the sound and shut Gaston in. Eyes still swimming with tears, which healed Barry's wound again, she carried him to where her father was, holding the book. She lay him down on his bed, whispering softly to him.

* * *

"Dear Barry. I realised I have always loved you!" she cried, tears rolling down her face, landing on Barry's slowly changing face. But no-one was listening. They were watching the couple's transformation. Belle's eyes were turning light brown again. Her dress turned back into work robes. Her wand was suddenly in her right hand. Hermione appeared. Meanwhile, Barry's mane was turning back to jet-black hair, his face adorned with a lightning-bolt scar. His glasses were on his nose. His eyes turning bottle-green. His suit into work robes. His wand in his right hand. Harry Potter had returned. Harry got off from the bed. His arms opened wide, smiling, ready to embrace Hermione, who ran into his arms and as she opened the book, it turned blue. "Please go into another room," cried Hermione. Maurice and the villagers went into the library. As the room span, Harry and Hermione were back in 12, Grimmauld place's library.


	11. all safe

Chapter 10: All safe

It was a new term at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione was in the summer term.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny, running up to her, with a squirming Crookshanks in her arms. "Term started about 5 weeks ago! What happened?"

"I was sucked in a book. And guess what? Harry and I are getting married! So, can you come to our wedding? You, Luna, Neville, Ron, all our old teachers and Krum and Fleur and Bill are invited. And George and Angelina."

* * *

Some weeks later, Hermione got the results. _O _it said on all her subjects.


	12. the wedding

Chapter 11: the wedding

Harry and Hermione were smiling, and Ron was pleased. He decided that he would work at the Ministry. Little did he know that Hermione would be joining at the same time...

* * *

Everyone was congratulating them, for their wedding, even Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch-enemy was smiling with his girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass. Everyone was smiling.

Luna was the happiest of all.


	13. Author's notes

Author's notes

_**Thanks!**_

_**Please LOOK OUT FOR...** HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD**(ALBUS POTTER SERIES)**_

_**Gaia**_


End file.
